Leprechaun 2
Leprechaun 2, is the second film in the Leprechaun film franchise. It was released in 1994 and is the final entry in the series to be released theatrically. It centers on a sadistically evil leprechaun (Warwick Davis) hunting for a bride. Characters from the first film are not mentioned in the film, leading viewers to believe this is not a sequel. Plot On March 17, 994., a man is seen trying to run from something. Suddenly, he begins to strangle and drop to the floor. The Leprechaun appears and warns him if he tries to escape, he will kill him. The man's name of William O'day who tried to steal the Leprechaun's pot of gold. Instead, the Leprechaun locked a collar around his neck, which allows the Leprechaun to move him around or break his neck. He announced that this is his 1000th birthday. As a result, he can choose any woman to be his bride. He promises once his bride is married to him, he will grant William his freedom. He picks a young, beautiful girl who happens to be William's daughter. The Leprechaun describes the girl he has chosen to William, but when William sees that the girl is, in fact, his daughter, he intervenes with "God bless you, my child", therefore denying the Leprechaun his bride (as the creature can marry any girl who sneezes three times, provided no one says "God bless you"). William tries futilely to run, but the Leprechaun uses his magic on the collar to lift William up and break his neck, but not before telling William that he will marry his descendant in a thousand years time on St Patrick's Day. He then kills William, whose corpse is then discovered by his daughter, who screams. In present day Los Angeles, the Leprechaun has found a petulant sixteen-year-old girl named Bridget Callum, who is a descendant of the O'Day bloodline. She is fighting with her boyfriend, Cody Ingalls, because Cody, whose legal guardian is his uncle Morty, frequently has to break their dates in order to support Morty, who is an alcoholic scam artist. Cody has to finish his tour so Bridget ditches him at the Go-Kart place to hang out with Ian, who abuses his privileges as manager to have someone cover for him while he goes with Bridget, the complete opposite of what happened with Cody. She flirts back with Ian and when Cody tries to apologize Bridget shuts him down and implies there won't be a next time. The Leprechaun steals some whiskey and a gold tooth from a homeless man and a gold ring off the finger of Tim Streer, a talent agent, who believes that the little man is some kind of performer. Cody's so upset about possibly losing Bridget to Ian that he tries to rush through the tour and gets pulled over by the cops and taken to jail. Morty comes to take him home and the homeless man gets dragged in at the same time, ranting about a Leprechaun that stole his tooth. Morty tries to convince Cody to forget her but Cody leaves to go after her. After a great date at the Go-Kart place, Ian drops Bridget off at home and tries to convince her to invite him inside, but Bridget shuts him down. Ian shows his true colors and tries to use all the good things he did for her like taking the night off and buying her food as a way of saying she owed him, and asks for just a couple of minutes inside of her house but Bridget says no. She tries to walk away but he grabs her arm and calls her a tease. Bridget punches him in the stomach and Ian gets ready to leave. Suddenly the garage door opens and Bridget walks forward saying she's sorry and doesn't know what she was thinking. Ian asks her what she's thinking now and Bridget says she wants to make it up to him, while unbuttoning her blouse. Ian hears a laugh, also is creeped out by the garage and suggests they go inside but Bridget says she may change her mind again, seductively luring him in further, he bends down to hold her sides as she makes eye contact and she takes off her shirt and bra. The Leprechauns whispers to while the vision in front of him appears to be a true, a leprechaun's magic fools humans like him. It's revealed to be an overturned lawnmower with the blades exposed and starting up, Bridget asks Ian to kiss her and he pulls it forward while the camera pans to the wall as the blades make contact with his face, blood splattering everywhere. Shortly afterwards, Cody knocks on the door and apologizes, Bridget thinks it's Ian and tells him to leave, threatening to call the cops. She opens the door and it's Cody offering flowers, which causes Bridget to sneeze all over his shirt. The third time she sneezes, Cody begins to say "God bless you," but is unable to complete the blessing when the Leprechaun attempts to strangle him with a telephone cord. After a struggle, the Leprechaun grabs Bridget and disappears, losing one of his gold coins, which Cody soon finds. The Leprechaun takes Bridget to his lair and invites her to be intimate with him, but she resists. She then tries to run away, but he reappears at her side, and then uses his magic on a blanket, which he uses to tie her down with. He then tells Bridget he intends to modify her body in order to force her into bear his children (by either raping her or from willing sexual intercourse if Bridget will ever consent to it). When Bridget asks him why, he simply tells her not to worry because she will get used to the pain (implying that he plans to force her to bear him a significant amount of offspring). He then tries to seduce her with his gol, but notices one of his gold coin is missing, and sets out to find it. Bridget then begs the Leprechaun to untie her, by telling him she wants to look pretty for wedding night and for him because he's her husband now and she wants to please him. He then summons a red wedding dress and instructs her to wear it by the time he returns. He then calls Bridget's bluff by telling her to kiss him, which she refuses. He "kisses" her anyway by licking her cheek. Before leaving, the Leprechaun tells Bridget he knows full well she will try to escape, but it is hopeless. While the Leprechaun is gone, Bridget tries to find a way out of the Leprechaun's lair, only to discover that the lair is enchanted and is akin to a maze without an exit unless the Leprechaun wills it to be so. At first, the Leprechaun's layer takes on the illusion of her house. Once she passes through a door it once again appears like the Leprechaun's home and she realizes he was toying with her. She is infuriated at first but tries takes deep breaths to calm herself. She then gathers rocks which she carries using the blanket she was wrapped in as a basket to mark locations she has been in. However, the rocks disappear the instant they are dropped on the ground. She then drops the blanket and rocks in anger and walks around and finds a box containing an awl, which she plans to save for later in order to use it as a weapon so she can kill the Leprechaun. The police soon arrive at Bridget's house. They discover that Bridget is missing, Ian badly injured, and find a note from Cody at the scene, leading them to get an arrest warrant out for him. Cody returns to Morty's house and tells him what happened; Morty is convinced that he is crazy until the Leprechaun breaks into the house and they barely escape. Morty and Cody then go to a bar, which is filled with little people dressed as leprechauns, celebrating St. Patrick's Day. While there, Cody is given a piece of chocolate in a gold wrapper by one of the bar's patrons (Tony Cox). The Leprechaun appears, and Morty challenges him to a drinking contest in honor of his wedding. While the Leprechaun downs whiskey, Morty is actually drinking soda and water. The Leprechaun eventually becomes extremely drunk to the point he can barely speak properly or use his magic. He distracts Morty and Cody by turning on a jukebox with his powers, which in turn leads him to bash Morty in the head with a bottle in order to get away. He goes to a coffee shop, where he sobers up, and takes the time to murder a waiter (Michael McDonald) who was making jokes about his size and speech. Upon being asked for payment for the coffee, the Leprechaun, thinking the waiter wants to take his gold, kills him. Meanwhile, Cody and Morty break into the go-kart racetrack that Ian worked at (since the office contains a huge safe on wheels made of wrought iron, which is the only thing that can harm the Leprechaun). Cody traps the Leprechaun inside, but Morty takes advantage of the opportunity to claim three wishes and locks Cody in a stor room. His first is for the Leprechaun's pot of gold, which the creature causes to appear in Morty's stomach, grotesquely stretching it. Morty wishes for the Leprechaun out of the safe so that he can help him, and, for his third wish, asks for the pot of gold out of him. The Leprechaun cuts Morty's stomach open and pulls out the pot, killing Morty. Morty begs for help as he dies, but the Leprechaun laughingly says "love to, friend, but you're all out of wishes." Just then, as Cody breaks out of the store room, a security guard, who has responded to a silent alarm that Morty tripped, enters. The Leprechaun disappears, setting Cody up to take the fall for the brutal murder. Before he can arrest Cody, however, the officer is lured onto the track by the Leprechaun's impersonation of Bridge, and gets killed by being run over twice by the little green man in his own custom go-kart. He attempts to kill Cody for his gold coin, but Cody realizes that as long as he holds it, the Leprechaun cannot harm him, leading him to run to the Leprechaun's lair to attempt rescuing Bridget. The Leprechaun returns home, anticipating Cody's arrival, where Bridget is waiting for him in the dress he ordered her to wear with her hair done and is wearing heels. Bridget pretends to have given into her fate as the Leprechaun's bride and tries to seduce him to lower his guard before attempting to stab his head with the awl, only for the attempt to fail as the awl could not penetrate the Leprechaun's skin since it was not made of wrought iron and broke as a result. The Leprechaun was enraged by this as it was his favorite awl, which his father gave to him. He was about to punish Bridget, who begs him not to, but heard Cody's car arriving. To prevent her from going anywhere, the Leprechaun bound her collar (and her) to a tree. Before he can find Bridget, however, Cody is attacked by the skeleton of William O' Day carrying out the Leprechaun's bidding. When he manages to fell the skeleton, he is encased in a tangle of tree roots. When the tree roots turn out to be an illusion, he finally stumbles upon Bridget in the Leprechaun's room. While the Leprechaun was dealing with Cody, Bridget used the awl to try to break off her collar. Suddenly, the Leprechaun corners Cody, demanding that he return his coin. Bridget has been picking at her collar with the awl. She finally manages to break off the collar, throws it at the Leprechaun's head, and runs, followed by Cody. The Leprechaun dusts off his hat and pursues them both ("A game of hide-and-seek! How lovely!"). Wherever Cody and Bridget run, they end up back in the same place. In their mad dash to find an exit, Bridget and Cody get separated. When they meet up again, Bridget convinces Cody to leave the coin behind on the supposition that the Leprechaun will stop chasing them if they give him what he wants. When Cody is reluctant to part with the coin (the only thing that is keeping the Leprechaun from harming them), Bridget takes the opportunity to turn on the charm and kisses him, so Cody hands her the coin. Bridget backs away and starts to laugh saying "You Lose!" in the Leprechaun's voice. The Leprechaun knocks Cody across the room and then takes Bridget's hand, intending to lead her to their wedding bed (and be intimate with her). Suddenly, Cody jumps up and shoves an iron crowbar through the Leprechaun's chest. As the Leprechaun begins to sizzle, Cody points out that the gold coin he gave him was actually the gold-covered milk chocolate that the St. Paddy's Day reveler had given him earlier. As the Leprechaun dies, his magic over the lair dies as well, and the exit is revealed to Cody and Bridget. Together, Cody and Bridget run out of the lair, and the Leprechaun explodes behind them. In the final scene, Bridget asks Cody how he knew that it wasn't really her kissing him, and Cody informs her that her kisses are different. She then asks him whether he's going to keep the coin. "It's not worth it," Cody replies before tossing it to the ground. They kiss, and the film ends. Alternate Versions In some TV edits of the film, some scenes are edited or left out. * Ian simply lets it go instead of bad-mouthing Bridget after she gives him an elbow to the ribs and heads into her house. * Also in some versions, the scene where Bridget shows Ian her breasts is edited. * The scene where the Leprechaun tells Bridget to kiss him and he licks her cheek when she refuses is edited out. Trivia * The film completely ignored Cody being a fugitive with the police at the end as the police suspect him of killing Ian and Morty and it is unlikely they can say a Leprechaun did it without being suspected of being crazy. Category:Leprechaun Category:Films